


Raw

by Redridingw0lves



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redridingw0lves/pseuds/Redridingw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more in-depth take on the car scene from "Secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

“ Git over here.”

This was going to be so _Shane_. So _purely_ Shane.

He had set the same, constant tone that he went around setting for everything else. And yeah, he had intertwined his fingers with Andrea’s when he pulled her onto his lap, but that was the last hint of tenderness.

Fingers already tugging at blonde hair, Shane mouthed her neck, lips feathering against it before bringing along tongue and teeth. He kissed the Georgia-brought tan, and Andrea’s short moans brought a barely-there glimpse of the world he used to inhabit. A world with women screaming for him, clawing at him, breath hitching from just one look with those dark, dark eyes. Blonde women. Brunette women. Multiple women, with tongues tracing up either side of his cock. Any women. Almost.

But the woman on his lap now was Andrea, and he kissed her mouth, bringing his tongue to fight hers as she moaned, louder. His hands came down to grab the curves of her rear, pushing her down while he ground up against her. He got harder and harder until she could feel him through their jeans. The short sedan barely let her straddle him, and once or twice his motions were so rough that she hit the ceiling, impact never quite registering.

With the car turned off and the raised heartbeats, the heat steadily inclined, and Andrea stripped off her shirt. She managed to do the same to Shane’s, before he dipped his head to bring his lips to the tops of her breasts. His hand reached around to bring off her bra. A past version of himself might have taken pleasures in that little, one-handed trick, but that was also in the past. Now all he did was let his tongue curl and encircle each nipple, finally biting down enough to have her gasp somewhere above him.

The feeling of his warm mouth and tough hands seemed to settle in her groin, and she let herself sigh a little when he undid her belt and her jeans and pulled them down enough to push aside the thin, wet, panties. Andrea had never felt something sink _upwards_ before, but that was what Shane managed to do with two fingers. The slickness eased them in, and he stroked that same spot over and over and over, listening to her whimper. In a foggy state, it almost felt like she wasn’t really there, or like this wasn’t really happening. Like there wasn’t death outside all around them.

“ Let’s go.” He finally told her, pulling his fingers out when he deemed her wet enough for him to bury the long cock he’d been hiding in his jeans inside her.

Andrea kicked off her boots, and pulled off the rest of her clothes as best she could while perched on the seat. Shane kicked off his own boots and stripped down.

He was built the same all over. Muscled. Thick.

Hard.

He motioned to the backseat of the car with a shift of his head.

“ Go on.”

Andrea climbed back on her hands and knees. But before she could turn around or lie flat, she heard him again.

“ Uh uh. Stay just like that.”

Shane clambered to the back, brought her upright and against the backseat, and knelt behind her, nudging her legs apart. The next thing Andrea felt was the thick head rubbing against her, Shane getting it slick with as much of the wetness he’d brought on as he could.

“ Shane, fucking do it.” She told him, first words she’d said since they got back in the car.

One hand came around to hold her by the throat.

“ _Fuck_ _you_.”

And those were the last words they said. Shane’s hips moved forward, and he was inside her faster than Andrea might have liked. But then he started. Still rough, but deliberate, and right on target.

Shane kept one hand around her throat, but brought his other arm down to curl low around her waist, keeping her back pressed to his chest as she curved her own hips back to meet well-practiced strokes. His forehead was braced against her hair, and Andrea could feel his breath. As she moaned, the high-pitched sounds were enough to bring his lips back to her neck before they moved down her shoulder. Teeth nipped red marks into her skin.

When Andrea started to tremble, she reached up, holding on to the back of his own neck. The car shook, and there were some clumsy fumbles, but every stroke still felt like a little fucking miracle. It was raw. It was raw like everything else, and maybe that’s why it fit.

Behind her, Shane’s gruff groaning became punctuated with intakes of breath. Moaning at every stroke, Andrea sounded and felt _good_. Nothing would have shut his mind down enough for him to relax and forget, but this, this was good. He knew this was as much release as he was going to get. And maybe part of him was taking everything out on her with his rough thrusts and strong hands, but if she knew, she didn’t care.

Andrea’s cries rose in pitch and were choked a little by the hand on her throat when she came, tightly, around him. But Shane heard it all the same. Those desperate sounds and the quivering tightness coursed straight through his veins. He all but roared, coming inside her as she twitched and writhed and moaned and fogged the back window in front of them. Reflexively, his hand choked her tighter, until he started to come back down.

 

Finally, Shane pulled out of still-sensitive walls, and Andrea held herself up against the backseat until her legs stopped shaking enough for her to dress.

 

They dressed in silence. Shane blasted the AC as soon as he turned the keys in the ignition, and the blowing air went back to being the only sound as they headed back to the farm, their bodies cooling as the last shivers left through their fingers and their toes.


End file.
